Similar
by Hoshiko Shinomori
Summary: Zelos thought he was hated. He had always been separated from the one person he could call family. When they finally see each other once again, perhaps he'll learn that they're more similar than he thought. A Zelos and Seles one-shot.


A/N: A short little fic on the relationship between Zelos and his sister Seles. Anyways, hope you all enjoy! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim any rights to Tales of Symphonia. Namco has those rights. However, I do own a copy of the game…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Similar

By: Hoshiko Shinomori

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lately I've been feeling like something is just not right. It's as if an important part of me is missing; the piece swallowed up in the darkness of my past. The fact that I can't pinpoint the source of this feeling is a constant aggravation.

Without even watching my steps, I somehow find myself in the slums; the poorest part of Meltokio. It's the part shadowed by the glittering brightness of the rich side. Looking around I see the stark difference. Whereas my half, the rich half, is always bustling with people and things to do, the slums are the complete opposite. Everywhere you turn, there are just crowded buildings, barely standing thin sheets of wall. It's a wonder it doesn't all fall over. People everywhere, thin and gaunt, their faces showing their hardships, desperately work to make a living. I back away, the sight a culture shock for me.

I shouldn't be here; I don't belong. But then again, when have I ever truly belonged?

As I turn to leave I see a sniveling kid on the side of the road. He's completely encrusted with dirt, boogers running out of his nose, obvious patches sewn into hand-me-down clothing. He starts crying, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. It's such an ugly sight and I find myself briefly wondering if he is lost.

An older woman dressed similarly in rags approaches the little boy and grabs his hand. She's probably his mother I conclude. She reprimands him for leaving her side, but you can still feel the warmth, the love, between these two. Suddenly she embraces him, her long arms fully wrapping around him. She too now has tears in her eyes.

I turn away, feeling like an outsider looking in on a scene I shouldn't. Then I start walking away.

To my house…to where I belong. A big, empty house; where no one would be waiting for me with open arms and a warm smile.

Family is something most people take for granted. It's just something you have; a given. I never really had that, but even I took it for granted. I was just…not meant to have a family. So why is there a pang in my chest?

Seles…Seles is the only real family I have left and she hates me. Figures.

If I weren't the Chosen, she wouldn't still be stuck at that abbey. She'd be free to leave, finally able to experience that feeling of freedom she's longed for.

I'm just another obstacle in someone's way. I'm always just in the way. I'm a useless Chosen! Of course Seles hates me. By now, everyone must hate me…

Looking up now, I see that bright blue empty patch of sky where the Tower of Salvation once could be seen. The Tower of Salvation was where the fight against Yggdrasill took place; the site of the battle for Colette. It's the place that I turned my back on all that considered me friend and betrayed them. As they fought me, stuck me down, some with tears in their eyes, others with a look of hurt, I finally realized something. Not a single one of them had a look of disgust or hate on their face. I couldn't understand it. Why not hate me? Everyone else had and why shouldn't they? I deserved all of their scorn plus some. Then it came to me. These were my true friends. They truly cared, and if given time, they would try to understand me.

As I lay on the cold tower floor, my blood flowing out of me uncontrolled, understanding suddenly dawned on me. Perhaps no one truly hated me? Perhaps…but no, that was too much to hope for.

When you're dying, they say your life flashes before your eyes. That didn't happen to me. Perhaps it's because I didn't have much of a life to begin with. Instead, Seles's face kept coming to mind; all the times she turned away, unable to even look at me. Did you truly hate me that much, your own brother? It may seem weird, but when you're dying, and odd sense of irony hits you. At that moment, I gave a small smile. "Perhaps you'll be happy now…"

Somehow…somehow I managed to live. And ever since then I've been wandering. What exactly is my purpose?

Farther down the street in front of me, I see a brother and sister playing. I feel that pang again. Seles…we never had that, did we? I'm sorry…

If there's one thing I'd like to do in this world, before I died, it would be to fix things between my sister and me.

Suddenly I was hit with an epiphany. It was risky, but it just might work…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Seles looked out the window of her abbey room staring at nothing in particular. A loud scuffing of boots alerted her to the presence of a visitor. Turning towards the newcomer she spotted familiar long red locks coupled with the all too memorable pink outfit.

"Bro—Zelos! What are you doing here?" Shock and surprise were evident on the younger Wilder's face. "Not that it matters. I'm doing well as you can see," she quickly added, her whole demeanor changing. Zelos chuckled inwardly to himself; same old Seles.

"I'm here to offer the title of Chosen to you."

"W-what?!? But why?!"

"Well, think about it." Zelos was speaking in a know-it-all tone. "With this title, you'd be able to leave the abbey. You'd finally be free of this place. Isn't that what you want?"

Zelos was worried. If this plan didn't work, then he didn't know what else he could possibly do to fix the rift that has been between them since childhood.

"O-okay…if that is what you want… Are you sure about this? I mean, you'd be giving up on being invited to high class parties and receiving gifts from those doting hunnies of yours. Is that really okay with you?"

Seles started to fidget unconsciously, her hands absentmindedly fiddling with the fabric of her skirt. It was fairly obvious that she was both confused as well as nervous. Zelos couldn't help but laugh out loud at his sister's unfounded worries.

"Well…it _is_ a hard deal to walk away from, but I think I can settle with just being the brother of the Chosen. After all, I'll still have my wealth, and why wouldn't the honorable brother be invited to parties and other social events? Don't you worry your little head about such trivial matters dear sister."

Seles seemed skeptical about Zelos' usual adopted arrogance, but at the same time was touched by his sentiment. Her hands finally dropped to her side as she straightened up, seeming to finally come to a decision.

"Okay, from this day forward, I will assume the position of Chosen of Tethe'alla. You, Zelos, need to promise that you will run this action past the king and get everything settled. As Chosen, I also expect that you will prepare a mansion of my own within Meltokio that I may reside in."

Zelos nodded along, agreeing to everything, until the moment Seles mentioned obtaining a mansion. Then he began scratching the back of his head, looking very uncomfortable. Suddenly, his head dropped as he looked very interested in a particular spot on the floor and he began to fidget nervously.

"Uh…about that…"

"What! Are you going to deny me what is rightfully mine?"

"No! No dear sister—I was just…hoping that you might be interested in living in my mansion…together?"

Seles was taken aback. For the first time her guard was completely down. Tentatively, she took a step toward Zelos, eyes wide. She spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper, her mind unable to grasp the implications.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I was hoping that you—"

"No! Not that part! What you said before…"

"Dear sister…?"

"Yes that!"

Zelos was puzzled. What was so special about that phrase? He had said it before…so he decided to ask her.

"Well…it's just that when you would say it before, I had just assumed it was for appearance and that you meant nothing by it. I—I thought you hated me."

Now it was Zelos' turn to be taken aback. Hate? How could he hate his sister? Rather he had always believed that she hated him for putting her in such a position. Zelos laughed at his own stupidity. If he had just done this sooner, if he had only talked to Seles earlier, then they would have been able to reach this point a long time ago. Neither would have had to suffer silently alone believing the worst from the other.

"Of course I don't hate you! I could never hate my own sister! Rather I thought you hated and envied me because I stole from you the position that you wanted and caused you to be trapped in this lonely abbey!"

"I don't hate you! I—I love you brother!" Seles cried out as she rushed towards her brother, hugging him tightly for the very first time. Zelos tentatively hugged her back, hesitating for a few moments first, unused to the sensation of hugging someone he actually cared about. This new feeling…one of warmth. A feeling that can only be felt between kin. Zelos had to admit that it felt nice.

"So…does this mean that you'll come live with me?" Zelos asked hopefully as he absentmindely stroked her hair.

"Of course I will!" Seles replied, blushing at her boldness. Suddenly very embarassed and consious of her close proximity with her brother, she gently pushed him back a few inches as she herself took a step backwards. As she was staring intently at the floor, willing her nervousness to go away, Lloyd stepped through the door dragging along several pieces of luggage.

"Hey Zelos, where do you want me to put Seles' things? And how long do I have to wait outside before we go?"

Seles just looked up in surprise, first at Zelos, then at Lloyd, and finally back at Zelos again. Adopting an expression of shock, she pointed an accusing finger at Zelos.

"You knew! You were expecting me to agree to your proposal from the very beginning!" Zelos smiled good naturedly.

"Well, no I didn't. I was hopeful though. Honestly…I thought I might have to kidnap you from this place for a few days first," he joked, laughing out loud when Seles seemed like she believed him. "Besides, it's not like you have a complaint about this arrangement, do you? At least this way we'll waste less time preparing. Come on, let's get going now."

Seles was speechless. She had no good refute against Zelos' logic. At Zelos' urging, all she could do was follow Lloyd out the door silently while he struggled with the several pieces of luggage.

Zelos laughed again, his soul seemingly freed of a large burden. As he glanced out the abbey window one last time before he left, he could only think that the beginning sunset was more beautiful than it had ever been before. It was so similar to previous ones, and yet something was different; it was exactly like Seles and him. Perhaps they had been similar all along.


End file.
